Dangerous Dreaming
by mrsremusjohnlupin
Summary: Jackson keeps having these dreams. Can he make them a reality? Lilly/Jackson
1. Dreaming

"Lilly, I have to tell you something…" Jackson stumbled over his words.

"What is it?" Lilly asked. Her eyes were staring intently into his. He couldn't help but notice her knee was touching his on the couch. He fidgeted in his seat.

"I-"

"Lilly! What do you think of this outfit?" Miley interrupted coming down the stairs. Lilly turned her attention to her best friend.

"Not very award-showy Miley… You should try that one you bought the other day," She got up from the couch and followed Miley down the hall, discussing clothes of unimportance to the person sitting on the couch.

Jackson sighed in defeat and slumped down onto the couch. Out of all his failed attempts, this one was the least embarrassing.

He got up from the couch and walked to the fridge, stumbling on something of Mileys' on the way. He grabbed a soda and walked back to the couch. He sat there with his open pop in his lap when Lilly screeched.

He jumped up and spilled his soda all over the couch, coffee table, and himself. He swore, and then ran to Miley's bedroom knocking down many pictures hanging on the wall on the way. The bedroom door was open so he ran in, but it was empty. He saw the closet open and pushed the clothes back to reveal a door to a bigger closet. He pushed open the handles and opened the door.

"Jackson!" Miley's scream was muffled.

He looked at his little sister tied to a chair and gagged with one of her scarves. His eyes then focused on Lilly. Staring at him, looking him over from head to toe- checking him out. He knew what he had to do.

He smiled as he closed the gap between the in a second. He pressed his lips to hers hard. She greeted him with the same enthusiasm and ran her hands through his hair. He put his hands on her back. He opened his eyes and saw that Miley disappeared. He closed his eyes again, and enjoyed the kiss. He pressed her closer and closer. He reached down and started to unbutton her pants.

"Jackson!" Miley screamed.

He opened his eyes and he was lying in his bed. Sweat running down his face and back, he looked at his alarm clock. 8:00. He was going to be late for school. Again.


	2. Reasons

Finding a place to park was a chore at his school. Jackson drove around the parking lot while thinking about his dreams. They had started this summer. The first time he dreamt of her like that happened the night after he saw her on the beach. She had been wearing a bikini, and some guy on the beach was flirting with her. He had felt jealous when he saw she was flirting back. And then the dreams began.

It was all pretty much the same concept. He would be interrupted when telling Lilly he wants to kiss her by Miley. She would end up getting hurt physically or emotionally- just like she would in real life- and he and Lilly would kiss. Unbuttoning her pants was as far as he got in those dreams. He always woke up right after.

"Why Lilly?" He wondered out loud. He saw a parking space and zipped into it. He sighed as he rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

* * *

"Hey Jackson!" Lilly called from across the crowded hallway.

"Yeah?" Jackson turned around and she made her way to him through the crowd. She was wearing a black urban shirt with a few professional tears in it. Her hair was done up in a messy half-do. When she approached him at his locker he saw she was also wearing a short skirt with leggings, and flip flops.

"Hey Jackson," She repeated.

"Hello," He replied casually.

"I know this is kind of weird, but could you please give me a ride to the dentists after school?"

"Today?"

"Yeah, my mom's car wouldn't start and she is having someone look at it, but he won't be around 'till six and I really can't miss this appointment."

"You miss lots of appointments then?" He joked.

"Well, no…" She answered. "But anyways, my mom wanted me to find a ride, and I thought of you. Will you do it?"

He agreed, and as she walked away he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.


	3. Drive

Jackson looked at his watch and swore. He had had a close call with Mrs. Herburn, his English teacher. She almost gave him detention for being late to class, but he charmed his way out of it. This unfortunately, made him late getting out of school. He opened his locker and shoved all his books into his backpack.

He noticed something flutter from his open locker to the floor and grabbed it. It was an envelope with his name written on it in really frilly handwriting. He put it in his backpack, shut his locker and headed outside.

His car was the only one in the parking lot. He saw Lilly leaning against the hood of his car, facing him. Her backpack was on the ground next to her, and she had her arms folded across her chest.

"Hey Jackson," She greeted when he approached her.

"Sorry I'm late Lilly," Her name sent shivers up Jackson's spine.

"We never set a time, so technically you are not late." She replied coolly. "We have some time before my appointment anyways." She flipped out her green cell phone. "It's only three ten and my appointment is at three thirty five."

"Oh," Jackson said.

"Yeah, twenty five minutes to spare, whatever will we do with the time?" She joked but it made Jackson get goose bumps.

Jackson realized it was quite hot so he unlocked Lilly's then his car door. She picked her backpack up and put it in the backseat, next to his. He got in and turned on the car, and air conditioning.

"So, Jackson," Lilly turned in her seat and faced him. "Why haven't I seen much of you lately? Every time I sleep over with Miley you are gone."

"Uh…" Jackson stammered. The real reason was because he didn't know if he talked in his sleep. He also had trouble facing her without blushing. "I've been busy at-"

"Your girlfriends?" She inquired.

"Um, no Rico's" He corrected. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh," She said and he met her gaze. "That's too bad." He nodded stupidly and she smiled.

"What about you?" The question was out before he could stop it.

"Not at the moment…" The way she said it made Jackson's heart rate quicken.

A song that went "I'm not gunna write you a Love Song, 'cuse you asked for it!" started playing then, and Lilly whipped out her cell phone. "We better get going." She said. "That was my alarm." She confirmed.

Jackson pulled out of the parking lot and Lilly started giving him directions to her dentists'.

"I'm surprised it's not a Hannah Montana song," Jackson said referring to her ringtone.

"You may be surprised, but you are not the only one that gets tired of Hannah Montana's songs," She said casting a coy smile at Jackson.

He was surprised.

"Just turn here," She said pointing to a parking lot. "Thanks Jackson," Lilly said. "My mom's friend will pick me up when I'm done. Oh, and please don't tell Miley about this." She grabbed her backpack, and was in the building before he could say a word.


	4. Running Late

**Authors Note: I'm sorry it's so short, but I'll make up for it the next chapter.**

As soon as the door shut behind Lilly, Jackson took his cell phone out of his backpack and began dialing. He knew that this would be difficult, but he had to do it.

"Hey Rico," He said into the phone. "I'm going to be a little late." He sighed when he heard Rico screaming. He hung up and headed home.

He turned on the radio and heard the song that was Lilly's ringtone. He made a mental note of the lyrics so he could look it up on the computer when he had time.

When he pulled into his driveway he grabbed his backpack out of the backseat and ran into the house. Jackson threw his backpack towards the couch and started running to his room.

"Ahhh!" A scream came from the couch. Jackson stopped running and turned towards the couch. Miley's head popped out from the top of the couch. "Jackson! Ouch! Wha'd ya do that for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You hit my head!"

"You shouldn't be sleeping at," Jackson checked his cell. "Three fifty five anyways."

"Wait? Three fifty five? Weren't you supposed to be at Ricos at three thirty?" Miley asked.

"Yes, and I'm in a hurry to get there now so-"

"Why are you late?"

"Uh," He thought for a second. "Detention," He lied.

"Uh-huh," Miley said. "Thanks for waking me up!"

"Yeah," Jackson said absentmindedly as he ran out of the room to change his shirt for work. Rico was going to kill him.


	5. Call

"Okay Rico, it's time for me to leave," Jackson looked at the clock on the surf shop's wall for the hundredth time.

"Nooo way!" Rico said. "You were late, so you are making up that time."

Jackson sighed and waited on some more people. "Come on Rico, I'll make it up tomorrow."

"I don't think so-"

"And I'll stay ten minutes later with no extra pay."

"Okay, but just this once." Rico said reluctantly. "If you are late again I'll reduce your pay."

Jackson smiled and jumped over the counter. He thanked Rico before running home. When he got to the backdoor he slipped his sandals off and put them under a bench. Then he opened the door and the cool air hit him hard. He breathed a sigh of pleasure as his dad's cooking met his nose.

"Hey dadio I'm home!"

"Hey Jackson could you help me a minute?" Was his dad's reply.

Jackson rolled his eyes before answering. "Sorry I've got homework," Then he headed to his room. As soon as he went into his room he turned on his computer. Then, he tidied up a little bit as it booted up. He got onto the internet, went to Google, and searched for the song lyrics.

"Huh," He said out loud. "Sara Bareilles…" There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jackson said minimizing the screen and wheeling around to face his door. Miley came through carrying his backpack.

"Jackson, just so you know; having your backpack might actually help with your homework." She handed him his backpack and sat on the edge of his bed facing him. "The next time you lie to dad to get out of work, make sure I'm not in the room."

"Uh… Right," Jackson didn't know what to say.

Miley pulled her legs onto the bed with her and crossed them. "So what _are _you doing anyways?"

"Just cleaning my room."

Miley looked around and sneered at her brother. "Now you are lying to _me_. What is wrong with you? Wait don't answer that question, I don't have all night."

"Oh ha ha Miley," Jackson said dryly.

"Sorry," Miley put up her hands defensively and got up to leave. "You are welcome by the way."

"Oh yeah, thanks," mumbled Jackson looking at his backpack.

"Your gratitude shines through."

Jackson looked up and saw Miley leave without another word. He thought he had sensed something odd in her voice.

He brushed the thought aside as he opened his backpack, took out his math book and started on his homework. He got to the fifth problem when the phone rang. The phone in his room was right next to him so he picked it up.

"Stewart residence; Mr. Jackson speaking," He said goofily.

"Uh, Hi Jackson," Came a girlie voice form the other end of the line.

Jackson smacked himself on the head and sighed quietly. "Hi Lilly… I'll get Miley."

"No! Wait!"

He put the phone back to his ear and listened as she said, "Actually, I was hoping you would pick up the phone. I needed to -"

"Hey Lilly!!" Jackson dropped the phone as his sister screamed into the phone. He picked it up and was about to hang up when he heard his name.

"…Jackson wasn't bothering you," His sister was saying.

"He wasn't… I was hoping to talk to him actually."

"Huh, what about?" Miley asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"I failed the history test."

"And?" Miley asked.

"You have been telling me how good Jackson is at history. You tell me it's the only subject he is passing." Jackson smiled at the thought of Lilly talking about him. Even if it was about his bad grades. "I need a tutor."

Jackson dropped the phone, and it hung up. He couldn't have heard right. Lilly wanted Jackson to tutor her? He was called to dinner and realized he had been staring off into space. Dinner passed uneventfully, except for a few odd glances from Miley. He went to bed after finishing up his homework and lay awake thinking of Lilly. When he fell asleep he once again dreamed of her.


	6. Early Morning

Jackson woke up with the covers kicked to the ground. He noticed it was still dark outside so he looked at the clock on his bedside table. He groaned as he got up to put the covers back on the bed. He crawled back into bed. Three thirty, and he was awake. He tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. He turned over on his back and looked at his ceiling. He pulled the covers up to his shoulders and thought about his latest Lilly dream. It had taken place on the beach, and it ended with Miley being fed to sharks. Jackson shuddered at the memory, but couldn't help remembering something different about the dream. It had somehow seemed less clear. How that was possible, he had no idea.

He looked at the clock again and gasped. It was now four thirty. He had been thinking of his dream for an hour now. Jackson had no clue how so much time had passed, but it always goes fast when thinking of Lilly. He got up and sat on the edge of his bed. He took his cell phone off the charger and turned it on. He started looking for something to wear. If Lilly was going to ask him to be her tutor, he had to look decent. That meant no smelly shirts or shirts with girls in bikinis on them. It also shouldn't be black because that was her least favorite color.

Jackson stopped with a shirt in each of his hands and thought he was acting like a girl. He dropped the shirts he was holding up and decided to take a shower, and then pick out his clothes. It was five now anyway, Miley wouldn't get suspicious.

* * *

At breakfast that morning Miley never mentioned anything about Lilly. Jackson sat quietly and ate his toast and cereal. Miley kept her head down and when he offered her a ride to school, she refused.

"Dad, can Lilly stay over tonight?" Miley broke the silence at the table. Jackson had completely forgotten it was Friday.

"Sure bud," Robbie answered.

Jackson finished his breakfast and went to get his backpack from his room. When he was in his room he looked at himself in the mirror. He had chosen a grey undershirt with a white button up with blue and yellow stripes. He also had on shorts. He thought he looked pretty good, but not over dressed. He sighed when he realized he was acting like a girl again. He grabbed his backpack and went to school.

* * *

It was the passing period right before school let out when he caught a glimpse of her. She was with Miley by the watering fountain near his locker. She started to look in Jackson's direction so he turned his attention back to his locker before she noticed him staring at her.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to face his sister.

"Hey bro, can we get a ride home after school?" Miley asked. Jackson noticed Lilly was nowhere to be seen.

"We?"

"Yeah, Lilly and I."

"Okay," Jackson said.

"Sweet see ya after school." With that she walked away, and he headed off to class.

* * *

Jackson arrived at his car before they did, so he turned on the air-conditioning and let the car cool down. He picked up some trash out of the backseat, and was turning on the radio when they showed up.

"Hey Jackson," Miley said getting in the backseat with Lilly, and his backpack.

"Hey you two," He said casually. He was sort of hurt that Lilly didn't sit in the front with him. Although he knew it was a good idea, with Miley in the car too. "What took so long?"

"We couldn't find where you were parked," Miley said.

"You would have known if you would have ridden with me this morning," said Jackson pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards his house. Miley didn't respond and he glanced back to find her engaged in a text message. Lilly was looking out the window and glanced at him when she could feel him staring at her. She smiled quickly and when Jackson returned her quick smile, turned her attention back to the window.

Jackson soon pulled up to the house and all three of them got out. Jackson had to wait for Lilly to get out to receive his backpack from the backseat. So, he opened the car door for her, and after she got out he got his backpack, closed the door, and headed inside right behind them.

When he got inside he took his backpack into his room and changed his shirt for work again. He went out into the living room and saw Lilly and Miley engrossed in what Mikayla was up to on the television.

"I'll see you after work," he said.

"Bye, and thanks for the ride," Lilly politely said. Jackson went out the backdoor, slipped on his flip-flops that were under the bench, and started walking down the boardwalk to the beach, to Rico's.


	7. Dreaming?

The extra ten minutes Jackson had to work seemed to drag on forever.

"Shift's up," Rico said and Jackson hopped over the counter gratefully. He started walking towards the boardwalk when something- some_one_ caught his eye.

Jackson turned around and saw Lilly and Miley at a table near Ricos'. Miley's back was to Jackson, but he could tell she was staring off into space. Lilly was facing him, and was looking right at him. Jackson met her gaze and they both smiled. She waved him over and he cautiously walked up to the table.

"Hey Jackson, heading home?" Lilly greeted.

"'bout to," Jackson nodded.

"Want to join us?" asked Lilly. That's when Miley seemed to break out of her trance and look up at Jackson curiously, for his answer.

"I-I-U-uh," Jackson stuttered looking from Miley to Lilly. "Can't."

"Aw, come on, you can't have any better plans then hanging out with me," Lilly flirted.

Jackson looked at Miley for her response but she wasn't there. Jackson thought he was dreaming again, and his heart stopped. He didn't think there was any way this could be happening, he was now confusing real life, with his dreams.

"Okay, I'll join you," Jackson mumbled and sat down in the chair Miley had been sitting in.

"Good," Lilly said and took a sip of the smoothie in front of her. Jackson watched the little beads of condensation drip from the top of the plastic cup, to the bottom.

"You are in my spot," the voice behind him made Jackson jump. He saw Miley with her hands on her hips glaring at him. He realized that this wasn't a dream.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Bathroom, duh," was her reply.

"Right," Jackson said standing up and letting Miley sit down. "I better go."

"Why?" inquired Lilly.

"Homework," he confessed, although that wasn't the only reason.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," Lilly said as he walked away, and then began sipping her smoothie. When they thought he was out of earshot he could hear them arguing in hushed whispers.

Instead of going home, Jackson walked down to the beach. He took off his shirt, revealing his "not flab, but not ab" chest. He took off his shoes, then sat in the sand. He grabbed fistfuls of sand and let it run through his fingers, then laid down on his back and closed his eyes while listening to the sound of the waves washing against the shore, and children in the distance screaming.

* * *

Jackson opened his eyes when he felt hair fall on his face. He lazily opened his eyes to find Lilly staring at him with concern, the moon hidden behind her head.

"Lilly?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you are alive," she replied simply. Jackson sat up and she knelt on her knees, and smiled when they were face to face.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You said you were going home. You were not there, and when we tried your cell, no one answered. You are lucky your dad didn't send out a search party for you."

"Actually, I think that is what Miley and I are," she corrected herself.

"Where is Miley?" he asked, and remembered leaving his cell at Ricos'.

"The other side of the beach I think… Or at the mall," she said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm glad you are okay Jackson I was worried about you," she confessed, smiling at him.

"I'm glad too," he joked.

"We better go, she said starting to move her knees out from under her.

"No, wait!" Jackson said grabbing her arm and pulling her back down. She lost her balance and she fell. Her breasts landing in between Jackson's crossed legs.

"Umpfh," she said as she landed.

"Sorry," Jackson said abruptly. They sat there stunned for a minute before Jackson laid back down on the sand and started laughing. Lilly pulled herself up, and laid down next to him, laughing also. When their laughing subsided Jackson turned his head to face Lilly, who noticed the movement, and did the same. Their noses were inches apart. Jackson shifted his body so that he was facing her. He reached out and stoked her cheek, and noticed her gaze shift to his lips. He moved closer until he could feel her breath on his lips, and she closed her eyes. Jackson smiled to himself as he put his hand behind her head and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away after a few moments of contact to look into her eyes.

She smiled and pushed him back in the sand.

Jackson had closed his eyes for impact, and when he opened them he saw Lilly right above him. He could feel her breasts on him, and then her lips crushing his.

* * *

"Jackson!" He could feel someone shaking him. Jackson opened his eyes and found, not Lilly hovering over him with a look of concern, but Oliver.


	8. Oh Dear

**Sooo sorry about such a late update! I have been super busy with my vacation, and job.**

Jackson blinked a few times.

Oliver was looking at him with concern, amusement, and what seemed to be discomfort.

"Are you okay Jackson?" Oliver asked him.

Jackson blinked again. He moved his fingers and realized he was on the beach.

"You fell asleep," Oliver confirmed.

Jackson blinked once more.

"I was about to go surfing," Oliver said and pointed so something out of Jackson's sight.

Jackson blinked in response.

"I was going to leave you alone, but then you started talking… In your sleep." Oliver began fidgeting, still hovering over Jackson.

Jackson blinked once at Oliver.

"I couldn't understand what it was, so I moved closer." Oliver looked Jackson in the eyes.

Jackson blinked again, but only once.

"You said Lilly."

Jackson closed his eyes as his heart sank. His fingers became numb and he felt himself blush. He tried to say something, but his mouth was so dry, all that came out was a growling sound from the back of his throat.

"Do," Oliver took a while to ask this question. "Do you… like Lilly?"

Jackson knew he could try to deny it. He also knew with how badly he was blushing, Oliver would never believe him. Jackson still couldn't speak, so nodded his head a fraction of an inch.

He felt Oliver shift beside him. Jackson opened his eyes and saw Oliver no longer above him, but sitting on his knees, beside him. Jackson moved his head so Oliver would be visible. Oliver had a smug look on his face.

"Since when? Oliver asked and Jackson thought he could speak again.

"Nurr," Jackson realized he still couldn't speak, so he just shrugged.

"Come on Jackson" Oliver said. "You can tell me." The truth was, Jackson was fighting an internal battle with himself. He knew he has wanted to tell someone for a long time now. He just didn't think Lilly's best friend since pre-school was the ideal choice.

Oliver sighed and said, "don't make me do this Jackson."

Jackson looked at him and shrugged, having no clue what he was about to do.

Oliver brought his open palm down on Jackson's chest, hard. The slap ringing in Jackson's ears.

Jackson yelped, finally finding his voice, as pain shot through his entire body. He scrambled to sit up and looked down at his chest which was bright red, except for a white spot in the shape of a hand in the middle of his chest.

Jackson looked up from his chest to stare at Oliver in horror. "What the _hell_ was that for?" Jackson said through gritted teeth, and searing pain.

"You wouldn't talk," Oliver said through his amusement.

"Why the hell would I tell you anything?" Jackson's eyes started to water from the pain.

Oliver seemed hut, but recovered quickly. "Because if you don't, I'll tell Lilly that you like her." He said smugly.

Jackson, without even looking at Oliver, grabbed his shirt from beside him, and shoved it over his head causing even more pain. His eyes overflowed and a few tears fell down his sun burnt cheeks as he stood up.

Jackson carefully wiped them off with the back of his hand. He slipped his sandals on. Without even a glance at Oliver, he started walking in the direction of Ricos'. Oliver hesitated for a second, because he thought Jackson was crying because of what he had said, not the pain of his sunburn. He grabbed his surfboard and was soon on Jackson's heels.

"Where are you going?" Oliver sounded regretful.

Jackson cast a confused glance in Oliver's direction because of his tone before replying. "Ricos'. If I'm going to tell you the whole story, I need to hydrate."


	9. The Whole Story

"The dreams started this summer," Jackson started. He had checked all around to make sure Lilly and Miley were not near them, and he and Oliver were currently sitting in the seats Lilly and Miley had been in.

"I had seen Lilly over there," he said pointing towards 'The Spot' as he calls it. Right next to the bathrooms. "She was with a boy who was flirting with her, and she was flirting back. I don't know why, but I was jealous… I had never thought of Lilly as more than my sister's best friend kind of way, but seeing her with that guy…" He took a sip of his water he had purchased from Rico. "Made me realize she was a _girl_. A pretty one at that."

"Well, that night I had a dream. I remember it like it was last night's dream… In the dream Lilly and I had stayed after school on the same day. Her with Miley, me for school work. We ran into each other in the halls, and she was with Miley. We just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Miley told Lilly it was time to go. Miley was right next to the girl's bathroom door, and Lilly just- out of nowhere- shoved her into it! There was a lock on Lilly's side of the door, and she locked it. Lilly took off her backpack and so did I, pretty much at the same time. Then, we just ran into each other's arms and started kissing." Jackson paused. "Miley was screaming for us to let her out the entire time. Then, all of a sudden the screaming stopped."

"The dreams have been getting more and more violent every night." Jackson sighed. "Last night I even dreamt Miley had been eaten by sharks!"

Oliver had been quiet, but couldn't help asking a question. "You mean you dream about Lil-"

"Every time I sleep," Jackson said cutting him off, not wanting him to say her name.

"So, how long has it been since you realized you like her?"

"About two months after the dreams started," Jackson confessed. "Odd, I know."

Oliver sat back in his chair as Jackson continued.

"The dreams… Scare me," Jackson whispered.

"How's that?" Oliver asked sitting back up in his chair.

Jackson couldn't meet Oliver's intense gaze, so he looked down at his hands which were lying in his lap. "Miley always gets hurt," he mumbled. "And," he lifted his head to see Oliver watching him. "And, I am afraid to act on this… thing because I don't want to hurt Miley."

"So you are afraid to tell Lilly because of Miley?" Oliver asked.

Jackson nodded. "The dreams won't stop!" he said, refraining from screaming his frustration. "I had even thought about seeking professional help or something… but, I knew Miley would find out eventually." He watched as Oliver leaned back against the beach chair again. Jackson sighed in annoyance. "I have been avoiding Lilly for so long now… But, the past two days I have running into her, and been spending some time with her. Last night the dream I had seems… I dunno… less clear somehow." Jackson shrugged and looked at his lap, remembering something. "Just now!" he said hurriedly, his head snapping up to look at Oliver who was once again leaning forward in his chair.

"Miley wasn't in it!" Jackson said, ignoring how much the constant leaning was starting to annoy him. "She wasn't in it at all, not hurt, and didn't even know about Lil- her and I!"

"Okay, tell me exactly what happened in the dream," Oliver said not leaning back for once. Jackson told him the whole dream, starting from waking up to her face and ending with them kissing.

"So, no Miley?" Oliver asked.

"No! For the past…" Jackson counted on his fingers. "For a long time now," he started over. "Miley has always been in these dreams, but just now; she wasn't. Lilly _was_."

"So, it seems to me the dreams are changing now that you are spending time with Lilly," Oliver stated bluntly.

"Uh," Jackson contemplated that for a minute and let it digest. When it became clear his confused and stunned face broke into a grin."Yeah. I think you are right Oliver! All I have to do to get the dreams to stop is spend time with her…" his face fell when he realized what he just said.

"You can do it," Oliver said encouragingly.

Jackson let a small grin appear on his face. "I dunno," he sat back in his chair and took a long drink of his water. "It might work, and if the past few days are anything to go by, it should work. Who knows if it will for sure though?"

"You don't," Oliver stated. "Neither do I. You won't know until you try though Jackson."

"You're right," Jackson's eyes lit up. He chugged down the rest of his water then whipped off his mouth delicately, so he wouldn't cause himself any more pain. He stood up and looked down at Oliver. "I'll talk to you later then Oliver."

Oliver scrambled to stand up too. "You know, I wouldn't have told Lilly that you liked her."

Jackson placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder and grinned. "I know," he said. "I knew that all along." Then, he walked away, in the direction of his house, leaving behind a stunned Oliver.


	10. Meatloaf

**Okay.... It's been like a year since i've updated. Haha. Well, to make up for that this is a very eventful chapter. Also the longest one I have written. Sorry foe the delay. I have started High School and it's quite time consuming.**

------

Jackson stood looking at the glass door. Not at it per say, but through it. The sun had set completely when he had been walking home, and it was pitch black on the porch since no one had turned on the porch light. There was a little bit of light from the moon though, only a little bit.

Standing there motionless, Jackson looked past the glass toward the TV. Miley and Lilly were watching a re-run of _CSI; New York._ An episode he had watched with his dad and Miley. He wasn't really staring at the TV though, he was looking at Lilly. She was sitting on the chair, her legs pulled up under her, her head in her hands. She couldn't see him where he was, and he was taking advantage of that.

He needed to think, but that was easily avoidable staring at her. Her lovely sun-highlighted hair was straightened and down, exactly how it was this afternoon. A little bit of it was covering her face, and as if granting his wishes, she tucked it behind her ear so he could see her face properly. She still wore her clothes not pajamas, and had her makeup on. Jackson knew that after this Miley and Lilly would both get ready for bed, then watch a movie.

Jackson shifted his weight to his other leg which brought him back to reality. The only light on in the house was from the TV, so he knew his dad wasn't home. Jackson broke his gaze away from Lilly to look at the door slot then back to her. The spell broken, he was forced to think what he would have to do. He needed to tell her how he felt. What she might say back wasn't even on his mind. How would he begin to tell her? Where would he tell her? What would he say? Or would he just kiss her and hope for the best? How would he even get the nerve to do that?

He sighed mentally. This was going to tear him apart. He felt around for the doorknob- well _slot_ -and slid it aside as quietly as possible when he found it, never letting his eyes leave Lilly's face. He watched as her head swiveled around to look at him, and she caught his eye. Jackson froze half-way through the door.

Lilly smiled tentively and dropped her hands, lifting her head up on her own. She readjusted her legs so they were on the floor. Jackson took another step into the room and turned to shut the door behind him quietly, finally breaking his gaze from Lilly's. When he turned around she had her attention back on the TV, and he walked quietly to his room, pausing to glance back at her and meeting her gaze for a second. He continued to his room, and only when he had shut his bedroom door behind him did he even think about Miley. Had she even seen him come in? He couldn't remember. All he had seen was Lilly, everything else was a blur.

Silently cursing himself, he went and sat down on his bed. He had forgotten to take off his shoes outside, so he slipped them off and put them by his computer chair. A grumbling of his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten since lunch, and was hungry. That would mean that he would have to see Lilly again, and she might watch him make his dinner. Or maybe his dad had made something then left. There was only one way to find out.

He slowly brushed the sand off the back of his head and regretted it. It really hurt because of his sunburn. Ignoring the pain he opened his door and slipped outside, just then noticing he hadn't even turned the light on. Shaking his head slowly, he made it to the corner that opened up into the living room. He stopped for a moment and was about to walk in when he heard Miley talking.

"… Don't think that's the bad guy. He's too hot."

"You always say that Miley," the sound of Lilly's voice sent shivers of warmth through Jackson. "Just 'cuse they're hot, doesn't mean they aren't capable of murder. Besides, it could have been accidental."

"Why do you think it's him?" Miley asked.

Jackson finally decided to step out into the open. They were only talking about the show. "It's just so-"Lilly broke off when she saw Jackson, and he looked at her, then at Miley who had followed Lilly's gaze to him.

"Hey bro," Miley said and glanced toward the kitchen. "You got in late. Dad told me to tell you dinner was in the fridge and to heat it up in the microwave." She paused and Jackson stopped walking, half-way to the kitchen. "Don't forget to take the foil _off_ this time," she sniggered and turned back to the TV.

Jackson stood there a second longer and glanced over at Lilly, who was smiling from Miley to him and back again. "I've done that before too," she said and turned back to the television, amusement still on her face. Jackson saw Miley turn in Lilly's direction and do something which caused Lilly to glance at her. Jackson watched, sadly, as Lilly's smile faded.

That's when he realized he was just standing there watching the exchange between them. He turned away and made it into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to find meatloaf wrapped up for him. Taking off the foil, he put it on a plate and set it in the microwave. He got a can of Pepsi as the scent of meat and loaf filled the air. He got a fork and napkin just as the timer went off.

He took it out and went to sit on the table, bringing his drink and napkin too. He sat in the chair facing both the girls, and he could see Lilly perfectly and now saw Miley as well. She was sitting how Lilly had been when he had first come into the house. Glancing at Jackson, Miley lay down though, and covered herself with a blanket. Catching his eye, she stuck her tongue out at him and looked back at the TV.

Jackson turned his gaze on Lilly and as if she could tell he was looking at her, she shifted her attention to him. He met her gaze with a mouthful of loaf and tried to swallow, but seemed too had forgotten how. Breaking the gaze, he looked down at the table, swallowed, took a drink and looked back up. She was still watching him.

He smiled, and so did she. Then, she turned back to the TV. Jackson could just punch a hole right through that thing. He finished his dinner without looking back up again. When he went to put his dishes in the dishwater he heard Lilly speak.

"Miley, I'll be right back; I'm going to go get ready for bed."

Jackson's heart skipped a beat and he tried to look preoccupied. He wasn't ready to tell her. He could only stall for so long though, and he ended up almost running into her. They walked side by side down the hall in silence. Jackson could feel his heart beating fast and hard, shocked Lilly couldn't hear it. Or, maybe she could but was too polite to say anything.

"How are you?" the question popped out of Jackson's mouth before he even knew he was saying anything. He looked at Lilly for her response and she stopped walking. He did the same.

"I'm fine," she said slowly and turned to look at him. This was a narrow hallway, and they were quite close, their arms where brushing. "You?" she asked turning her entire body to him and leaning against the wall, making a lot more space between them.

"I am great! Wanna go out? Kiss me? Love me?" he said in his mind. Out loud he burped. That's right, just let one slide out of his mouth. Horrified by his action, he blushed and looked down.

Lilly started laughing. Jackson glanced up, his face bright red, and saw her doubled over. The sound was music to his ears. He smiled, despite himself and realized there was also no light in the hallway. There was enough light from the moon though, that he could see just fine. Jackson watched as Lilly slid down to the floor, still laughing and holding her sides.

As soon as she calmed down a little bit she said something that raised ten octaves while she spoke and become indecipherable, but he knew the first few words were "So I guess that means." Then, she started into hysterics again and couldn't stop laughing. Jackson started chuckling, and slid down on the floor too, careful because of his sunburn, crossing his legs under him. He loved making her laugh.

Then she stopped and looked up at him, her feet out in front of her. "Wow Jackson," she said and the way she said his name then giggled a little made his heart ache for her. "I haven't laughed that hard since Oliver spewed milk out of his nose." Then, she giggled again at the memory.

"Glad I could amuse," he said, happy he had said something without embarrassing himself.

Lilly shook her head with amusement and their eyes locked. "You're amazing," she said smiling and stopping her head shaking.

Jackson's heart skipped a beat. He blushed a little, but held her gaze. "You are too," he said. Amazing didn't even begin to describe it. She was perfect. And she thought he was amazing. Now would be the perfect time to tell her.

But, she stood up. Jackson stood too, but unlike her, he almost fell because of the pain from the sunburn caught him off-balance. He glanced at her and she was looking at him, her smile gone. "Did… did you get…a….a….note?" she asked stuttering. He had never seen her like that; nervous.

"Note?" Jackson asked, confused. A note sounded familiar…

"I-i-i-i-," she stopped and took a deep breath. "I put it in your locker."

Something clicked inside Jackson. The day he took her to the dentist he had found a note in his locker, put it in his backpack and… never saw it again. It must still be in there.

"O-o-o-h," now it was Jackson's turn to stutter. "I… haven't read it yet."

"Oh…" Lilly looked crestfallen, and she looked at the ground. "Well, uh, it is… from me. So when you read it… if you read it," she seemed to correct herself. "I would like to know… what you think."

"Can't you just tell me what it says?" Jackson asked stupidly. He thought it sounded rude.

"Oh!" Lilly looked back up to him as if just realizing something. "I…don't…think… I can."

"Okay," Jackson had figured as much. "I'll read it when I get back to my room then."

Lilly glanced down. "Okay then… will you please meet me on the back porch at… midnight?"

Please. As if she needed to even _ask_ . "I-i-i-i-i," she looked at him again. "Would like that." He finished. She beamed.

"See you then," she said and walked quickly down the hallway. Jackson saw he was right next to his bedroom door. He hadn't even noticed. He hurried in and shut the door behind him, collapsing onto his bed and groaning from the pain of the sunburn. He was going to meet Lilly at midnight, when Miley would surely be asleep. He glanced at the clock. It was only nine o clock. He had to find something to do. He was going to meet Lilly, and he knew he was going to tell her, he was also in a jolly mood on account of the fact he had made her laugh.

Then, he remembered the note. He had almost forgotten, just thinking about meeting Lilly. He ran to his backpack and unzipped it, dumping all the contents onto his bed. He searched through it all. He didn't find any note. There were many folded up pieces of paper he had to unfold to see if they were the note. He went through all the stuff, and checked his backpack three times.

He couldn't find the note. Where could it be?


	11. Messed Up

Jackson looked at the computer screen once more defeating the zombie alien monsters in his favorite game. He had long since given up on trying to find that note- whatever it was Lilly had written, she would have to tell him in person. His nerves had kicked in, so he found a way to pass the time as quickly as possible without thinking about whatever was going to happen.

"Die Zombie, die!!!" he whispered fiercely as his character massacred the living dead. Glancing at his clock by his computer he saw that it was time to meet Lilly. Heart suddenly jerky and unstable, he turned the game off and put on a bit of cologne.

This was it. The time had come for him to tell Lilly his true feelings. Hopefully she would feel the same way, but Jackson was too nervous and tense to even begin to think of what her reaction may be.

Swallowing hard he opened the door and peaked out of his room. The hall was empty and the house was eerily silent. As if some kind of force had known what he was about to embark upon. Something that may change everything. Seeming a little over-dramatic he stepped into the hall and as quietly as he could, walked toward the living room.

On the way he bumped into the hall and made a picture frame fall off of the wall- but he caught it before it could crash to the floor and have the glass shatter into a million pieces. He made his way to the kitchen and glanced over at the door. Not seeing Lilly, he put the frame on the counter by the sink and looked at the couch. There was no one on it, and the room was very dark. The only light came from the glass door that's shades weren't drawn. The moonlight was pouring in from the night, illuminating everything that was within reach.

Jackson tiptoed over to the door and slid it open as quietly and slowly as he could. Finally outside, he turned back around and closed it. The process was extremely tedious and made Jackson annoyed. When the door was firmly in its place; Jackson went and sat on the bench right next to it. He looked up at the moon- it was almost full. There were dark spots on it that Jackson presumed to be craters, but didn't know for sure.

"Jackson?" he jumped. Breaking his gaze from the moon, he looked over to the patio table and saw Lilly sitting in one of the chairs. "Sorry," he could see her lit by the moonlight now- he hadn't even looked in the direction before. She was smiling. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay," Jackson's heart was beating mile a minute and it wasn't helping that Lilly was wearing pajama pants and a tight t-shirt. She looked so lovely, the moonlight even enhancing her beauty-if that was possible.

Lilly seemed to be waiting something, for she didn't say anything. Just watched him curiously and… was that apprehension showing on her features?

"Um," Jackson folded his hands in his lap. What was he supposed to say? Oh yeah. "I couldn't find the note…" would she think of him as irresponsible? Probably- most people did. Though how could he loose that note? It had been in his backpack.

"Oh," Lilly said.

"You could tell me what it said," Jackson pointed out.

"I guess… But I don't think I can."

"That's okay," he would normally pry, but didn't want to push Lilly into something she didn't want to do.

"It's just…" she paused. "Hard. For me to say. I had it all in the note, the perfect way to say it. I just can't say it to your face."

Jackson's heart sank. He had no idea what was on that note, and now it seemed he wouldn't ever find out. "Alright… I guess I'll see you later then."

"NO!" Lilly jumped out of her seat and stumbled over toward Jackson, who had just stood up and put his arms out to catch Lilly. "Thanks," Lilly said as she straightened her top and let go of Jackson's arm. He let his hands linger on her arm longer than necessary, enjoying the warmth of her. When he took his hand off her arm, she was smiling at him.

"I… guess I could try," Lilly said apprehensively, looking into Jackson's eyes.

"Okay, would you like to sit?" he gestured to the bench that was right behind him. She nodded and he sat down with her next to him. He couldn't help but notice their knees were touching when they turned to face each other.

"Uh Jackson.. I'm going to try and remember everything the note said," she gulped. "But if I forget something you'll have to forgive me."

"Of course," puzzled as Jackson was, he didn't think that as a big deal.

"A couple months ago," Lilly began. "I started to get the feeling that someone liked me. I asked him out, and he tried to take advantage of me on our date. I was really afraid to break it off. After the date I avoided him for as long as I could, and he seemed to be happy with that. We haven't spoken since. But, that night I went on the date… afterwards I came here looking for Miley- I needed to talk to her. She wasn't home though, there was only one light on in the entire house. I knew it was your light, so I came to peek inside the window when no one answered the door.

"When I looked inside I saw you… reading. Just sitting there so simply reading a novel. That night I sat there are watched you turn page after page. It calmed me down and made me realize something- there is more to you then I thought. You like to read, and for all I know you are a mathematical genius that plans on going to collage on an academic scholarship," she smiled faintly, looking into his eyes. "Now, I'm sorry if that creeps you out- it would me. But you needed to know about that before I tell you this.

"I started liking you Jackson. I would pay a lot more attention to you then I normally would have. When I saw you in the halls, I would try and catch your eye or just see what you were doing, or wearing that day. It fascinated me that I didn't know much about you, and I wanted to change that. I asked Miley everything I could about you-as discreetly as possible. I always loved finding out about the little things… what your favorite color was, what songs you like, and even your favorite actor. Of course I couldn't ask too many questions. I didn't want anyone to know I had developed a crush on you."

Jackson was frozen. He had had a hunch that she liked him, but he was afraid of being wrong. She had liked him. Of course, it may have just been because she didn't know much about him.

"Lilly," he said and she fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "I have been having dreams about you. Every night I have been dreaming of kissing you. They started after I saw you flirting with a guy on the beach awhile back. I was jealous and that night I had the first dream. I can rarely get you out of my mind, and when I do it's usually because I'm thinking of Miley. If we were to be together… what would she do? Think? She's my sister and you're her best friend. In my dreams of you Miley is always there trying to stop us from being together… I'm afraid."

"Oh wow," Lilly was obviously having a hard time digesting this information. "I had a sort of… hunch that you had feelings too… but never really thought of us."

"Lilly, there was obviously an 'us' that we didn't even know about."

Jackson put his hands around Lilly's face and she put her arms around his waist.

"I… I've wanted this for so long." Lilly whispered.

Jackson smiled. "I know the feeling." Then he brought his lips to hers gently. A raging fire grew inside of him steadily, as Lilly opened her mouth, and her tongue entered his, as Lilly ran her fingers through his hair, and as he pulled her into his lap. It was even better than the dreams.

They had to stop to catch their breath. Lilly rested her head on Jackson's shoulder and she cuddled up to her, and cradled her like a child.

"We sure are a messed up pair," Lilly said giggling. "I looked at you through your window, you dream about me very night." Jackson chuckled with her. Then everything went silent. "Jackson?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do about Miley?"


	12. A Day At the Beach

**Okay, I was going to make this longer and just put the ending here. But I have left this neglected for long enough. So here it is, and the last chapter will come when I have time. I am now a Junior (11) in High school and spare time is limited.**

----

A sort of sound that resembled "Harrumph" erupted from Jackson as he rolled out of bed Saturday morning. Even though he shouldn't, he had to work. It was eight and he had to be to work at ten. Rico was evil reincarnated into a tiny boy that could manipulate anyone into practically doing anything. At least there was one hold the boy didn't have on him- and that was his new girlfriend.

Last night had gone better than Jackson could have ever wished for. Though he did wish for it, it was even better than he imagined that his wish could be. It was sheer bliss as he sat with Lilly on his lap, looking up at the moon, and kissing every so often just because they could. The question about Miley had made him think, and they had stayed up until three in the morning discussing it.

For a moment when his feet hit a pile of clothes on his floor, he wondered if it had all been a dream. That would be one sick, demented, unusually cruel joke on his life if that was the case. But he knew it wasn't. Jackson remembered everything too clearly, and could still feel Lilly's lips on his. He had only gotten about five hours of sleep. The thing was… he hadn't dreamed.

It could have been because he was so exhausted, or the reason he had discussed with Oliver. Maybe he just needed to get closer to Lilly. At the thought of Lilly he smiled and rubbed his face to wake himself up- unable to get the smile off his face. He remembered asking her to be his girlfriend right before they had gone inside. She had said yes and kissed him. Just a quick peck before she had gracefully slid opened the door and slipped inside. A kiss like a girlfriend would give a boyfriend. Which was exactly what they were now. That realization came down hard on him as he stood up to find some clothes to wear after his shower.

He, Jackson Rod Stewart, was dating Lillian Truscott.

"Oh my god," he said out loud. His voice rose an octave and his face broke into a grin that made his face hurt. His heart as light as it could possibly get, he grabbed the first Rico's shirt he saw on the floor and pair of shorts. Glad for his own bathroom, he tip-toed across the hall with a certain bounce in his step and slipped inside.

--

After his shower, Jackson dressed quickly, brushed his teeth and hair, and went hurriedly into the kitchen. The stupid smile still on his face, he quickly gulped down a bowl of cereal as his dad was either still in bed or out jogging. Sundays were the day he made breakfast usually anyways, so Jackson didn't mind the fruitiness of his Fruit Loops. That was just another thing to look forward to tomorrow… that was… if Miley didn't kill him later when he told her about him and Lilly.

Even the thought of being beaten up by his sister couldn't wipe the now painful smile off Jackson's face. He chuckled good-naturedly as he tried- and failed- once more to get rid of it. Shrugging, he put his bowl and spoon in the sink and had almost made it to the sliding door when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Miley waltzing toward him from her bathroom. Her hair had been combed, but she was still wearing her green sweats.

"Hey bro," she said absentmindedly, but stopped dead when she saw the smile on Jackson's face. "Why in such a good mood?" she asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Huh?" Jackson tried to play innocent and drop his smile, but it just wouldn't leave his face. "What? I- Uh-yeah- I mean… What smile?" yet there it was, still unfaltering. Showing his teeth in all their glory. Could teeth be glorious? Supposedly so for an orthodontist. But that wasn't really the matter at hand.

To Jackson, this conversation could appear one of three things to Miley. One was creepy. It might seem as if he had just done something that would make him _instantly_ happy. The second thing was suspicious; it may look like he had done something wrong. Maybe even played a practical joke or set one up. Or to her, he was just her dorky brother Jackson that was such a goon that he couldn't stop smiling at nine thirty-five in the morning.

Miley looked at him for a moment- half suspicious, half curious- before seeming to come to a conclusion in her mind and shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever," she said before turning away to go back to bed. She hadn't been planning on it, but decided to take advantage of being able to sleep in. A luxury Jackson didn't have unless it was Sunday.

"Bye," Jackson called to her retreating back before slipping out the door, putting on his shoes, and going down the boardwalk to work. That smile still plastered on his face like some kind of Barbie doll. No... Ken doll. He was much more macho and… a guy.

--

That cheesy, unstoppable smile was on his face all morning. Some customers it petrified; others it flattered. Some were neutral and just took him to be insane. Still, he got quite a few tips from each of these people… except form the ones that had given him frightened looks when he wouldn't stop smiling at them or their kids…

Lunchtime rolled around and he took a quick break. Buying a hotdog and letting Rico take over. He took his tips and pocketed them before finding a table to sit at. Rico hadn't even insisted that he split the tip, which was odd. Maybe he was one that was freaked out and a bit scared. Jackson would be if he saw some strange teenager that couldn't stop smiling.

But it wasn't as if he wasn't trying. He really was. The damn thing just wouldn't leave his face. It was starting to really hurt, and he was beginning to really get annoyed at himself. Finishing his hotdog in record time, he went back to the shack to find it crowded. It usually was on a Saturday at noon. Jackson made himself something to drink and then bought some gum. He loved chewing gum while he worked. Granted, he had to pay for the merchandise he would occasionally- yet completely accidentally- drop his gum onto, but still- gum was good.

Just when the lunch crowd had disappeared and Rico had left to go to the bathroom, two girls came to sit at the shack. Jackson had been filling the slushy machine, and turned around with a small squeak of surprise. He moved hurriedly to the side to take a rag off the sink.

"Hey guys, what can I get cha?" Jackson asked as he wiped the counter next to where Lilly sat beaming at him. Miley was on her other side, and had her attention on the menu- though she must have had it memorized by now. The silent exchange of smiles, blushes, and winks that went on between her best friend and brother went unnoticed by her.

"Ummm… I think I'll have… no… um… how about a-" Jackson turned around about to prepare her order, and tossed the washcloth in the sink. "No wait. I just had one of those yesterday. Hmmm." She kept this up until Jackson turned to Lilly.

"And what would you like?" the smile on his face was starting to pass painful and begin burning.

"A…" she glanced at the menu quickly. "Medium fruit smoothie please," she glanced at a heavily concentrating Miley and added, "make that two. And some nachos please." Miley looked over at Lilly with a strange expression on her face before turning toward Jackson.

"Yeah... step to it bro! Lilly and I are going to go tan on the beach. We need to look good for the guys," Miley said teasingly and squinted toward the ocean. Her head shot toward Jackson again just as he was looking over from the nacho cheese machine to meet Lilly's eyes. "Well?" Miley asked and he snapped his head back to the machine quickly.

"So Miley…" Jackson watched out of the corner of his eye as Lilly swiveled in the chair to face her best friend. "I was thinking… Maybe I could stay over for dinner tonight or something…?"

"Of course Lilly! Dad's cooking chicken kiev," Miley proudly stated. Lilly obviously had no idea what that was, but since Miley seemed to be so happy about this, decided not to question it. Soon Jackson had both smoothies ready as well as the nachos, and he set them in front of the girls. "How much?" Miley asked, digging into the pocket of her short-shorts.

"Uh, on the house," Jackson said taking his wallet out and paying for it himself. It would be good to butter Miley up. But not literally butter her… ew.

"What?" Miley looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "You never do that!"

"Today I am feeling generous," Jackson said- making sure he didn't even give a glance to Lilly, who was beaming at him."Now are you going to complain or tell me your appreciation?"

Miley looked at him a moment longer before telling him thank you. Only after Miley did, did Lilly say it as well. Jackson and Lilly shared a small smile as Miley slipped off the stool (nachos and drink in hand) and set off to find an empty table.

"I'll see you tonight," Lilly whispered as she grabbed her drink and followed Miley to a bench. Jackson tried for about the millionth time to wipe that grin off his face, and only thinking of a dead cat made his grin loosen for a moment. His mouth was very sore.

"So," he heard from behind him and turned his head around so fast he almost got whiplash. The sight before him made his smile disinigrate, and he was left with a particular feeling of cold dread. "You and Truscott, huh? Does… Miley know about this little," the person speaking smiled mischievously and a look of evil flashed in his eyes. "Conspiracy?"

Jackson gaped at the young boy. The boy who could convince Arial from The Little Mermaid to give up her voice. Ursula. He looked down on… Wait- Ursula was a woman octopus, right? Anyways, the person he looked down upon looked back as he leaned against a part of the shack. This boy could ruin his life even more than he already had. This boy was his boss.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jackson knew that no matter what he said, Rico would know he was lying, call him out on it, and do something to hurt him. Because Rico was just evil like that. He might as well have little horns growing out the top of his head, a tail out his butt, and be holding a pitchfork. The little devil.

"I'm sure you don't," the grin widened. "But I could go ask them over there," he pointed his thumb in the direction where Lilly and Miley were sitting. "I'm sure Miley is going to love this. You and Lilly have a… thing for one another. Her brother and best friend. Ooooh I wonder who she'll be angrier at!" Rico seemed to radiate glee as he began to hatch a devious plan inside his life-destroying brain. "I'll see you tonight," he said in a mock voice.

Jackson didn't know what to do. Rico knew, and there was almost no way to stop him when he came up with a plan. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

"Please Rico… Please don't do anything. She's my sister, and I don't want you to hurt her. I'm telling her about my feelings for Lilly tonight. Please don't ruin this!" Jackson begged and pleaded.

Rico's grin widened and Jackson was reminded of himself just a few minutes ago.

"What do you want? Money? More hours? A girlfriend? I'm sure I could work some things out or some-"

"No," Rico interrupted, blinking slowly up at Jackson. "I want you to set up a meeting with Hannah Montana for me. I know you know her, I read about it awhile back. 'Jacksannah.' Please! It should be reading 'Hanico.'"

Gaping at him, Jackson didn't know what to say. How could he ever arrange that when it was his sister? Maybe after he told Miley, and if and _only_ if, she understood- maybe she would do it. It's not like he had a choice anyways. If he didn't agree to it, he was going to spill the beans to Miley before he and Lilly had a chance to tell her. And what if they were the ones to tell her and she hated them both? There would be no way she would dress up as Hannah Montana and meet up with Rico. Of course, Jackson could always bail out even if Rico came through…

"And if you don't follow through, you are fired," Rico spat fiercely, as if he could read minds. That would be scary. And dangerous.

"Whatever," Jackson said. "I agree to your terms. I will have you meet up with Hannah," If all else failed, he would get fired. Big whoop. He'd been fired before, why should this time be any different? Then a flash entered his mind and he remembered having to pick up Lilly from being with the president's daughter. She had been dressed like Hannah and had looked strikingly similar… he could possibly dress Lilly up in Hannah's clothes and-

But his thoughts were getting ahead of him. Rico would have to follow through with his end of the deal first. Then he could worry about telling Miley. Then, and if only she was infuriated at him and Lilly and refused to go as Hannah, would he ask Lilly to steal Miley's Hannah clothes and try to pass a Hannah Montana for Rico. If that didn't work, he would be fired. This time he had a hunch it would be permanent, and he quite enjoyed his job at the shack. It was cheap since he didn't have to drive there, and he got to work with people. The pay wasn't as terrible as it could be either. The only actual downfall was the little terror that was threatening to fire him from his wonderful job. Plus, it wouldn't be easy to find another one that could work with his school schedule and give him Sunday's off…

Jackson's smile faded as he served the next costumer.

--

When Miley and Lilly left the beach, Jackson breathed a sigh of relief. Rico had kept his word, but had made him nervous (and sweat) more than once. Jackson had watched fifteen minutes after agreeing to Rico's terms, as he walked over to Miley when Lilly went to the bathroom. Miley had turned to Jackson with a curious look on her face, and when Rico left her, she had approached Jackson. Their conversation went something like this.

"Hello brother."

"Hello sister."

"Rico just told me some interesting news."

"W-w-what did he say?"

"That you are hiding something from me."

"D...Did he s-s-ay what?"

"Yes."

"Wh-a-at did he s-say?"

"You should know."

"Miley I'm sorry! We were going to tell you, I swear!"

"We?"

"Uh… Yeah…?"

"…"

"…"

"Well what Rico said was that you got a tattoo."

And Rico continued making up stories about him to Miley, and Miley figured out (after the third time confronting Jackson, all with ridiculous assumptions) that Rico was messing with her. Little did she know he was actually messing with Jackson.

Luckily now however, the girls were gone to the beach. Without having to worry about Rico ratting him out to Miley, Jackson let his mind wander to tonight. If Rico kept his word, he went over the possible ways to tell Miley without hurting her.

Just when he was running out of ideas, and Rico being the one to tell her was starting to sound kind of good, Oliver strolled up with his surfboard in tow.

"Hey Jackson," he said as he slipped into an empty seat at the empty counter.

"Hey kid… what'll it be?" Jackson mused as he waited for Oliver to respond. Oliver had given him some excellent advice yesterday… and he was the same age as Lilly. Maybe he should stop calling Oliver kid.

"Two hotdogs, a plate of fries, nachos aaand…" Oliver glanced at the soda machine. "A large Diet coke…. Trying to cut back," he said patting his tummy and smiling at Jackson who couldn't help but laugh. To his thoughts, he added that Oliver could eat like a man. Two men actually.

"Sure ya are Ollie," he said, chuckling. Then he began to get his order ready starting with the hotdogs. Soon he had everything sitting in front of Oliver and rang him up on the cash register. "Ten fifty," Jackson said glancing at Oliver and his ten dollar bill.

"What? Two days ago hotdogs were two dollars!" Oliver gave a quick glance at the menu, where on the two for hotdogs there was added twenty-five cents.

"Sorry Oliver, Rico jacked up the prices again," he shrugged. "That's nothing I can do about it… except loan you fifty cents by the looks of it." Oliver had been rummaging in his pockets and came up empty. He gave Jackson a shy smile.

"Yes please," he said before handing him the ten and Jackson took fifty cents out of his back pocket to put in the cash register. "Thanks…" the silence was prolonged when Oliver scarfed down a hotdog in barely three bites. Then he took a drink of his coke before speaking again. "So… have you told her how you feel yet?"

"Yeah!" Jackson's smile returned and Oliver smiled back when he saw where this was going. "Last night… it was her actually that told me how she felt. She gave me a note… but I lost it. So she told me in person and-" Jackson cut himself off. Oliver was smiling now, but he wasn't sure if he would think him moving too fast with Lilly when they made out before being official. "We kissed," he finished quietly.

"Really? Are you exclusive now?" Oliver's smile didn't waver when Jackson told him they had kissed.

"Yes, but you can't tell Miley. We are doing that tonight," Jackson swallowed hard as he stood in front of Oliver, dreading that conversation.

Oliver put a hand on Jackson's shoulder. "My lips are sealed. And it's going to be alright… Miles is an understanding person." With that he hopped off the stool with his treats to plop down at a table to himself.

--

**If it is terrible I'm sorry, I have yet to find a Beta. If you know someone, please let me know.**

**And please review, it will make me a happy camper.**


	13. Time for a Confession

**Wall-a the last chapter. Though I may add an epilogue. Oh my GOSH! That means I am done (almost) with this story. I started it as a one-shot and it has been my biggest story. Most reviews, favorites, and alerts. So thank you all a lot for sticking with me all this time. I know there would be huge gaps in the time I posted new chapters.**

**I finally found a splendid Beta who read over this story, **_Melissa_** (Team M). Thanks again.**

**Thank you all, your reviews mean so much to me. (: Have a wonderful day and I hope you like how this turns out!**

---

The pep talk Jackson tried to give himself did not work. The chat with Oliver had helped a tad, but after that he was on his own. Well, him and Lilly were in it together, actually, but he still was afraid. His sister was an understanding person and he had no reason to worry. Which he continuously told himself over and over until it was implanted into his brain. However as soon as he stepped out onto the porch to see Lilly and Miley sitting at the chairs and talking, anything that was in previously in his brain switched to _ohmyGodIhavetotellher_ and his coward side popped back up.

Work had gone fine enough. After Oliver everything went smoothly and he was able to calm himself down. Somewhat. The rest of the night was spent in a blur of customers, food, polite small talk, and a mental breakdown. Not bad for an afternoon.

It was when it had gotten home that things started going awry. He had walked in on Lilly and Miley attempting to make smoothies. Since all Miley knew how to blend was herself into Hannah, it did not go well. He walked in, Miley greeted him, somehow pressed the button to start the machine, the lid slide off, and the kitchen was a mess. Not to mention the dinner their dad had prepared was ruined. Jackson had helped Lilly and Miley clean up, but hiding his feelings for Lilly was difficult when they kept bumping into each other. Then there was the fact that he just wanted to push her against the counter and lick her until every bit of smoothie was off her perfect skin.

After it was all cleaned Lilly decided to use Jackson's shower to clean off and only after Miley was in the shower did Jackson push her (lightly, of course) against the doorframe to his bathroom and kiss her. He also got the chance to lick her upper lip. It may not have been all of the pink smoothie goo, but at least it satisfied him.

But then she had to get in the shower and Jackson had to find his dad and tell him to order pizza. Last he knew Robbie was jogging. So after everyone was clean, Robbie was home, and the pizza was in front of them, awkward conversation followed. Usually Miley and Lilly were chattering away and the boys could not get a word in at all, but tonight it was almost silent between them. Jackson took his pizza and told them he would eat in his room alone. So he did.

Then he had taken a shower to try and calm his nerves. When he got out he was ready to have the talk of his life. Everything would be alright. But he got onto his computer and waited until his dad was in bed before stepping from his room with the utmost confidence, walking into the living room and seeing the two outside, catching a glimpse of Miley when he opened the door, and loosing it.

"What do you want Jackson?" Miley asked. When Jackson's eyes adjusted he saw a ghost of a smile tracing her lips.

"I need to talk to you," he tried not to fidget. He really did. But under her piercing gaze he squirmed before catching what he was doing and stopped. Then he held her eyes with his and waited until she spoke to break it and glance at Lilly.

"Spit it out."

"Actually Miley," Lilly spoke up and Miley turned to look at her as well. "We both need to talk to you."

Miley looked between the both of them in confusion, her dark curls bouncing with the movement. "Why? What's going on?"

"Well," Jackson took the seat next to her and she scooted closer to Lilly, who was quick to take her hand.

"Jackson and I-" began Lilly with a nervous glance toward Jackson.

"Have decided to date," he finished for her, watching his sister for any sign of a mental breakdown.

Silence followed. Miley seemed frozen, the only thing moving was her eyes. They were growing bigger by the second. Then her mouth dropped open. Hopefully not in a silent scream, like Jackson had seen so many times in his dreams.

Lilly looked at Jackson and he turned his eyes to meet hers. They both were wondering the same thing, _what next?_

Then a sudden movement on Miley's part made them both jump. She ducked her head and her shoulders began to shake. Jackson felt guilty and wanted to crawl under the table for the rest of the life.

Lilly started to pat Miley's back. "Miley, no! It's a good thing! Remember when we wanted to be sisters? Well if Jackson and I get married we can still-"

"I'm sorry, does Jackson get a say in this?" he spoke up.

"Nope. It's up to the bride and maid of honor to decide if we marry or not."

"Excuse me," Miley was looking up now and tears were falling from her eyes. But she was smiling. Then she stood up and rushed through the glass door, not bothering to close it behind her. Lilly looked at Jackson.

"Where did she…?"

Miley returned before she could finish asking the question and what she held in her hand made Lilly's jaw drop. Jackson looked at what seemed to be an elaborately folded letter. A note. The one he found in his locker that was Lilly's letter to him.

"How did you get that?"

"I stole it from your backpack," Miley replied back to him and shrugged at the expression on his face. Then she plopped back into her seat and gave it to him. "I wanted to keep you two apart."

"How did you know we liked each other?" Lilly seemed frozen with anger, so Jackson spoke yet again.

"Oh, please," began his sister. "You said her name almost every night in your sleep, and she is about as subtle as daddy is jogging when he is really chasing the ice cream truck."

"That obvious, huh?" Lilly spoke up and looked at Miley with slight guilt.

"Yes. You're my best friend. I can tell who you like. Especially if it is my brother."

Jackson leaned back in his chair and looked up at the stars. It was someone else's time to speak.

"I can live with it, you know."

Then he looked down at Miley and she was watching him. She sighed and took his hand, which surprised him.

"You would say my name too, in your sleep. But it would be followed by "I'm sorry," or many other things like "don't die". It was quite sad to hear, actually."

She stood. "I think I need to be alone for awhile. Here," she slid the envelope to Jackson across the table and smiled. "And I do not want to see it; you two together. If you kiss in front of me I will barf."

After she was inside and Jackson saw her bedroom light turn on, he swivled to face Lilly.

"That went well."

At least sharks did not attack her and she did not walk in on him and Lilly making out. He had taken a chance in being with the girl of his dreams (literally) and it had worked out much better than he had expected. It might be cheesy, but Jackson was glad he had followed his heart and let himself be with Lilly. Tonight he was sure he would not be dreaming of Lilly. Because he had finally made his dream a reality.


	14. Epilogue

Jackson had sat there for a moment with Lilly, under the silver moonlight and basking in the glow of the truth. The most difficult part was over. But then he decided it would be best of he went to sleep-or at least tried to- so he kissed his girlfriend goodnight and went through the glass doors.

As soon as he got into his room he peered at the letter, reading it over. The same scrawl that was on it the day it fell from his locker. He remembered what Lilly had said about the note.

"_It's just…" she paused. "Hard. For me to say. I had it all in the note, the perfect way to say it."_

With his fingers shaking a bit, he tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. After taking a small breath of air, which made no sense; he already had Lilly as his girlfriend, he began to read.

_Dear Jackson,_

_If you received this letter, that would mean you agreed to escort me to the dentist this afternoon. In that case, I would like to thank you. However there is something that you need to know. The whole time your hands are on the steering wheel, clutching it with such ease and comfort, I will be studying you. My heart will be racing inside of my chest and my eyes trying not to linger on you. Not your beautiful eyes, which are so easy to get lost in. Not your hands, which look so strong gripping the wheel. Not your cheeks, which occasionally clench._

He paused, clenching his jaw. He had no idea it was so noticeable, or that he did it.

_Mainly, I will be attempting to resist you. _Everything _about you lures me in. One night I caught you reading. You seemed to calm, so serene. And Jackson, I have been unable to get you out of my head since then. You occupy my every thought as I try and get information about you from Miley._

There she was again, his sister continuing to show up in his and Lilly's affairs.

_I am _scared_ of admitting these feelings to you in person, for fear of rejection. But you must know. Otherwise I will never forgive myself for not at least trying. I have fallen in love with you, Jackson Rod Stewart. You are none the wiser as I stare at you from across the hall, just speaking with a group of your friends. When you are smiling, I find myself smiling. I tried to fight it and find others; flirt with other boys, go on dates, all to get you out of my mind. It never worked. You're in my heart to stay. Now, you can reject me, tell me I am too young for you, do what you will. At least I will have gotten my feelings for you out there. Will have _tried _at least_.

_Love (not so secretly anymore),_

_Lilly_

Without thought, Jackson fell back against his bed, hearing it creak under the sudden weight. He smiled at the ceiling. Everything his heart had wanted, it finally got. He closed his eyes and found himself falling asleep. That night he did dream of Lilly. But it was not a nightmare, and Miley was nowhere in sight. They were on the beach at sunset, wind creating her golden hair to whip across her face. Everything in the dream was perfect.

When Lilly walked into his room the next morning she found him lying sideways on top of his bed, fully clothed, and with her letter still clutched in his hand. She leaned against his doorframe and he grinned.

"I love you too."

---

Authors note;

And there was the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it and it ended to your expectations. [x

Thanks again to my Beta _**Melissa**_ (Team M) for looking it over and making the corrections.

"Time is money my friend. Takes money to make money. Don't make me come down there and kick your non-fic-reviewing butt. ;D"

Friends moment right there.

Anyways, I had a lot of fun with this story and I am glad that it got all the attention it did.

Thanks to everyone who read/favorited/alerted/reviewed and I hope you liked it. ^^


End file.
